Давай испортим погоду
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Иногда и Призраку Молний становится скучно. Покинув Андерскейп он бродит по Миру Живых в поисках жертвы, но на этот раз всё пошло не так, как обычно.


Давай испортим погоду.

Дикий дремучий Западный лес, в который боялись заходить многие тёмные из-за риска получить стрелу в голову от живущей там Лиралей Ветрокрылой, сегодня был очень неспокоен: страшная гроза непроницаемым облаком висела над верхушками деревьев, а ветер безжалостно ломал вековые стволы. Кто-то всё же посмел нагрянуть в этот девственный уголок природы и нарушил покой его добровольной хранительницы, которая осыпала стрелами нежданного нарушителя и ловко уклонялась от его электрической плети.

Но силы лучницы были на исходе: она - всего лишь человек, а её противник – падший Призрак Молний, которому эта схватка была лишь небольшой разминкой, и, несмотря, на застрявшие в его доспехах стрелы, он по - прежнему бодр и полон сил. Девушка не сдавалась, и словно ветер, молниеносно двигалась между деревьев, выпуская в противника новую партию стрел, которые с треском вонзались в синюю стальную броню повелителя Андерскейпа. Тот лишь хохотал, и казалось, играл со своей соперницей, но получив ещё одну стрелу в область груди, переломил её и сказал:

- Ну всё, девочка, ты мне надоела, - и выпустил волну раскалённой плазмы, разошедшейся вокруг Призрака Молний.

Девушка поняла, что дело плохо и из последних сил бросилась прочь, ветер, как всегда поддержал свою любимицу, и она с огромной скоростью понеслась прочь.

- Тебе это не поможет, - устало сказал Разор, даже не сделав ни шагу в её сторону - Моя плазма движется просто с колоссальной скоростью, от которой тебе не убежать.

Лиралей его не слушала и выпустила ещё одну стрелу, на этот раз связанную верёвкой, пригвоздив падшее божество к дереву. Волна плазмы подступала, оставался последний рывок, и Бегунья была бы в безопасности, но уставшие ноги подвели её, и девушка рухнула на твёрдую землю, покрытую опавшими листьями. После чего, разрушительная энергия накрыла её с головой, с треском растекаясь по телу. Все мышцы сковало, но Лиралей поднялась из последних сил, и была сбита той же волной, которая уже возвращалась к своему хозяину.

«Это конец!» - подумала девушка, проклиная себя за то, что осмелилась сражаться с ним в одиночестве. Но с другой стороны, и до ближайшей заставы несколько дней пути, а союзники почти и не заходили к ней. То есть, ей так и так пришлось бы разбираться с ним одной. Чёртов Разор, ну почему ты решил придти именно сюда?

Тело подстегнул удар электрической плетью, заставив сократиться все мышцы. Призрак Молний склонился над ней, но из-за маскообразного лица было непонятно, какие эмоции он испытывает, только через вертикальные прорези были видны световые колебания.

- Допрыгалась? - своим вечно высокомерным тоном спросил он, на что девушка только посмотрела на него. Говорить уже не было сил, как и желания.

- Ты хорошо меня развеселила, - продолжил Разор, и издал звук похожий на зевоту, - Но оказалась слишком слабой, чтобы победить. Прощай, девочка, я даже не буду тебя добивать. Выживешь – выживешь, нет, так нет.

И развернувшись, не спеша пошёл вдаль. А Лиралей всё слабела, она потеряла слишком много крови и ожоги плазмы сыграли свою роль.

« Всё-таки умирать это так мерзко» - подумала Бегунья, и её душа покинула покалеченное тело, ещё не отправившись в свой долгий путь.

Тем временем, вернулся Призрак Молний, решивший осмотреть свою павшую соперницу. Кто знает, зачем он решил это сделать, ведь мысли Божественного Разора были такими же непредсказуемыми, как и его сущность.

Увидев, что Лиралей уже скончалась от многочисленных ран, он раздосадовано вздохнул, потому что хотел ещё её помучить, но девушка оказалась недостаточно крепкой и умерла от парочки хороших ударов. Повелитель Андерскейпа почувствовал некую неудовлетворённость, и, поймав находящуюся неподалёку душу бывшей Бегуньи и сказал:

- Не знаю, чем ты меня зацепила, но я тебе дам второй шанс на жизнь. Будешь скрашивать моё одиночество.

Бедного духа пронзил мощный электрический разряд, испускаемый плетью. После чего он начал кардинально меняться. Он стал похож на Разора, но имел более хрупкое телосложение, стальная броня расположилась на месте ярко-зелёного костюма, в призрачных руках также остался лук, который девушка не выпустила даже в последние мгновения своей жизни, появившаяся маска была без рогов и более изящной, только сверху растекались ярко-оранжевые искры, напоминая о прежнем цвете волос.

- Разор, что ты со мной сделал? – практически неизменившимся голосом спросила она.

- Поделился своей искрой и сделал себе подобной. Разве тебе не нравится? – ответил Призрак Молний, умолчавший об одной незначительной детали – он стёр ей часть памяти.

- Я не знаю.

- Потом привыкнешь, - отрезал повелитель Андерскейпа, - А теперь пойдём со мной, теперь же ты не Лесная Бегунья.

Посмотрев на свои светящиеся руки, девушка решила послушаться. Она не помнила и из-за чего с ним сражалась и как погибла. Да и в таком облике её уже не будут воспринимать как раньше.

Разор кинул на неё свою плеть, но не для того, чтобы выкачать энергию или атаки, а просто подтянул Лиралей к себе и сказал:

- Не нужно больше слов. А сейчас давай-ка испортим погоду, а то уж сильно здесь солнечно.

Женщина-призрак попыталась сопротивляться, но падший Дух Молний сжал её плетью ещё крепче и приблизился вплотную.

-Не-а, - сказал он, шаловливо угрожая пальчиком, - Ты от меня никуда не денешься.

И пустил небольшой разряд в её сторону.

Жители близлежащих деревень никогда не видели столь затяжной грозы, которая длилась более трёх суток. Казалось, что небо прогневалось на них, но никто так и не решался зайти в глухой Западный Лес, где лежали останки павшей защитницы. А её дух стал добычей повелителя Андерскейпа.

Что же касалось самого Разора, то он наконец-то почувствовал желанное удовлетворение, которое искал на протяжении многих лет. Не зная о том, как на самом деле это просто. Захватив с собой пленницу, он ещё долгое время не выходил в Мир Живых, пока его сущность не потребовала новых жертв.

Лиралей свыклась со своей участью, но по отношению к ней, Призрак Молний оказался на удивление добр и даже сделал своей вечной спутницей.

Вот и сейчас, когда прошло уже много лет, они всё ещё правят Андерскейпом, разделяя души на праведные и грешные, определяя их дальнейший путь. Иногда свирепому Разору хочется стегнуть своей плетью какого-нибудь замешкавшегося духа, но хрупкая рука останавливает его от этого поступка. После чего испуганный призрак двигается намного быстрее прежнего, а Дух Молний лишь снисходительно усмехается над оставшейся и после жизни добротой своей спутницы и до сих пор пытается понять зачем он тогда дал ей вторую жизнь.


End file.
